ALTIMIT Corporation (Company)
Altimit Corporation is the company behind ALTIMIT OS, the operating system to become the worldwide standard in all networks and devices. The Altimit Corporation is credited for the development of the ALTIMIT OS operating system, one of the few surviving operating systems after the Pluto's Kiss computer virus crashed the Internet. This "perfect" system unifies all communication platforms (cellular phones, PDAs, computers etc.). The Altimit Corporation developed the mega popular MMORPG The World, the first online game since the Pluto's Kiss incident. In fact, many programmers left Altimit to create the CyberConnect Corporation. CC Corporation later released The World to the public. The company was founded by some of the original members of the environmental organization "mama." History At the beginning of the 21st Century there were multiple computer operating systems in use worldwide. One of these was ALTIMIT OS. ALTIMIT was small American company founded in San Francisco by a group including Sibyl Green. It seemed that ALTIMIT would never reach the popularity of the larger operating systems. However, a single event would completely change the destiny of the company. That event was Pluto's Kiss. On December 24, 2005 a virus created by a 10 year old hacker from Los Angeles shut down the entire internet for 77 minutes. The results were catastrophic; traffic lights shut down, planes collided in midair, the United State's nuclear missiles were nearly launched. ALTIMIT was the only OS that had not been affected by the disaster, and later studies showed that the OS was constructed in such a way as to make it nearly immune to all known computer viruses. These two things were enough to convince most of the world that ALTIMIT was a perfect OS, making it the most widely sold operating system worldwide. With profits soaring ALTIMIT went global, opening offices all across the planet. In 2007 the World Network Commission (WNC) passed a law stating that ALTIMIT was required software for all computers. Making its saturation of the worldwide market almost 100%. Few people could imagine a computer that didn't run off of ALTIMIT based software. The release of The World the first online game released since Pluto's Kiss only increased support for the system. Public support of ALTIMIT began to fade in the year 2010 when the Second Network Crisis occurred. Rampant networking problems caused people to suspect that perhaps their faith in ALTIMIT had been misplaced. Several new operating systems were created by people eager to cash in on these fears. Following the crisis ALTIMIT was called to task by the RBI for violating US anti trust Laws. Despite these problems, ALTIMIT still managed to keep a firm grip on the market, though their control over it would never be as strong as it had once been. In the mid-2010s, another company, Mine Systems Inc., released a new OS with the ALTIMIT name, ALTIMIT Mine OS. The World R:2 runs on this OS. What became of ALTIMIT Corporation and how Mine Systems acquired ALTIMIT OS or the ALTIMIT name are unknown. Trivia *Namco and Bandai hired a third-party company to create an Alternate Reality Game called ALTIMIT Corp in order to promote the GU Games in North America. Category:Fictional Companies